A Simple Assignment
by DemonAngel17
Summary: Kagome gets a simple assignment and shares it with her Feudal friends. What goals do you wish to accomplish in the next several years? What is your goal in life? Its got everyone wondering...
1. Chapter 1

A SIMPLE ASSIGNMENT

-Kagome

Out of all the days she could have picked to go to school, it just had to be today. She should have known her easy going day was too good to be true. First, Inuyasha didn't put up a fight when she announced she was going home. Second, nothing attacked her on her way to the well. The best part of her day, in her opinion, was when she showed up to school and so far all her teachers decided to make it a review day. Meaning, they went over everything they had taught up to now. It was perfect for Kagome who had been out way too much this semester. She was all caught up in no time. She knew she should have been suspicious. Ever since she fell down the well on her family's shrine her luck had been anything but stellar. Yet she was oblivious to what awaited her at her last class of the day.

The assignment was sounded simple enough: What do you wish to accomplish in the next couple of years? What about your life? Simple you would think, no? Maybe for a person who has a normal life? How was she suppose to write a paper on how her goal was to piece together a fabled jewel; keep her best friend , a half inu demon, Inuyasha from letting himself be dragged to hell by his once dead miko ex-girlfriend; defeat Naraku, a human bandit turned evil half spider demon intent on using said fabled jewel to gain ultimate power and thus by defeating him keeping her brother like friend, a perverted monk named Miroku from dying by being swallowed from a wind void in his hand given to his ancestor by Naraku. Not to mention raising two children, a young girl, and a fox kit. Also keep the peace between two Inu half brothers. All of it the same time as finishing and hopefully graduating high school. Hopefully her friends in the Feudal Era could help her.

Yea a simple assignment indeed…


	2. Chapter 2

A SIMPLE ASSIGNMENT

-Inuyasha

He had never really given it any thought. It had always been very simple and unchanging ever since his mother died and he was left to fend for himself. The same goal day in and day out, continuously running through his head, to survive. Not that he still didn't wish for survival but now he was older and essentially survived his childhood, so technically he had accomplished his goal; according to Kagome.

Kagome had been deep in thought ever since she came back and eerily silent. Not that he cared or anything, he just didn't want her to become injured during a fight all because she wasn't paying attention and end up slowing everyone down, again. So to prevent, he had asked her what was wrong. Her rant about her goal assignment now had him actually curious. What were his goals?

Well, first off was to complete the jewel and while doing so killing Naraku thus avenging Kikyou's death. That would also ensure that the Monk survived and his death would not weigh on his mind. With Naraku dead most if not all his goals would be accomplished really. Sango's family would be avenged and she would be able to move on. Miroku would finally be able to court Sango. Most importantly, Kagome wouldn't be in such constant danger. She would be safe, as would Shippo, the little runt. Not that she cared about them all. It was just with Naraku gone everyone would move one and leave him the hell alone. Especially his hated half brother and that annoying group of his. He had no time to deal with his arrogant ass and _another_ child. Like the kit wasn't enough.

Yet as much as the thought of being rid of his half brother and his group, and the monk and the slayer appealed to him there was a nagging thought at the back of his head; did he really want to be alone again? And what happened to his desire to become a full demon? Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking, too deep in his thoughts to notice right away. What would he do after Naraku was defeated and everyone was gone? His eyes slid over to a still silent Kagome. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the way his eyes soften just a bit. Maybe he didn't have to be alone again. Maybe, just maybe, if he made an effort he could convince Kagome to stay and they could raise Shippo together and eventually maybe raise their own. That thought didn't bother him as much as he thought it should.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's soft voice. "Inuyasha, you ok?"

"Keh, what's everyone waiting around for, those shard won't find themselves."

Everyone quickly looked away and resumed walking, completely missing Inuyasha's glare soften as he looked at Kagome once again. 'Well, damn, maybe that school of hers isn't as useless as I always say it is.'


	3. Chapter 3

A SIMPLE ASSIGNMENT

-Shippo

He didn't know what the big deal was, but after Kagome explained what a goal was everyone had retreated to themselves. He was used to Kagome getting lost in thought and well Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't a talker either, but everyone going silent all at once was kind of creeping him out.

'I guess everyone's thinking about what kind of goals they have.' It wasn't very hard to think about his goals. As a matter of fact, he could use everyone's distracted state to his advantage. Not that he needed a distraction to accomplish this simple but important goal, I mean he is a kitsune after all. Slowly, as to not jar anyone from their thoughts with sudden, rapid movements; he made his way from Kagome's arms up to her shoulder. From there he made his way onto her backpack. Silently he made rummaged through the large pack, so close to his goal….

Finally he let out the breath he was holding and turned back to face forward, sitting on Kagome's shoulder with a content expression, a white stick poling out of his mouth.

Goal accomplished, see that wasn't so hard.


	4. Chapter 4

A SIMPLE ASSIGNMENT

-Miroku

He had never given much thought beyond his primary goal but he knew what it was. He looked around at everyone to make sure no one was looking in his direction before looking at his covered palm. For a few moments he gave into the luxury of thinking about what he wanted to accomplish with his life without the death sentence of his wind tunnel.

His new goal was to have a family. He wanted a wife, no, not just any wife. He wanted Sango as his wife. And he wanted children! Yes, many children, but only with Sango. He wanted to be the one to chase away the constant sadness in her eyes. He wanted to make her happy. He knew she was still haunted by the death of her family. It also didn't help that her brother was being kept by Naraku. His fight wasn't just about his wind tunnel anymore. The moment he started to fall in love with his lovely Sango he had promised to help her in her quest for revenge. Usually being a monk meant that he forgave and kept his composure, but for her he would do anything. He had even stopped touching random women for her. He wanted to bring her peace and all the happiness in the world.

With that last thought he once again looked forward, head held high with a refreshed sense of determination in his violet eyes and confidence in his steps. He promised to himself he would kill Naraku, and accomplish his new goal. He vowed to make his Sango happy for the rest of their lives.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED **


	5. Chapter 5

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Angeltsuki

Verloren Fortuin

Ch3nya

DemonAngel17


End file.
